looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Animaniacs (Sega Mega Drive)
Animaniacs is a video game for the Sega Genesis or Mega Drive and the Nintendo Game Boy published by Konami. The Sega Mega Drive version was released on November 1994 in North America''Game Players'' Vol. 7, No. 10, while the Game Boy version was released on July 1995 in North America, and in 1995 for Europe. This version was developed by Factor 5.http://snesmusic.org/pmh/view.php?id=1077 Konami also made an ''Animaniacs'' game for the SNES, but they are completely different in terms of gameplay. Plot The Warner Brothers and Sister welcome the player to their video game, before arguing on the absurdity of how they can be in a video game when they are cartoon characters, not video game characters. They want to be closer to their favorite movie stars. Yakko forms a plan to open up a shop to sell movie memorabilia – so they must obtain four items from different movie sets to set it up. Gameplay The game features four main levels, which can be tackled in any order, in which the player must reach the end and beat the boss to obtain a piece of movie memorabilia. After clearing all four levels, players travel to the final level where they must fight Pinky and the Brain. Players control Yakko, Wakko and Dot, switching control between them to use their respective powers accordingly. Yakko uses a paddleball to stun enemies, and is also able to push and pull objects such as crates. Wakko uses a mallet which can be used to hit switches, break certain objects and light fuses. Dot is able to blow kisses which, when used on certain characters, triggers certain actions needed to progress. Like most video games, the Warner Brothers have health indicators and a number of lives. The lives can be increased by obtaining either 100 stars, or obtaining a small golden form of their faces. Their health is indicated by their faces on the top left of the screen. When they smile, they are healthy, but when they are looking either tired, unhappy, or weak, then they should find health soon (which is found in the forms of several forms of ice cream or sweets or other kinds of food). The levels are timed, so it is unwise to stay and wander aimlessly in one area. Game Boy port This version was ported to the Game Boy by Factor 5, but due to space constraints, only three levels are present in this version and certain parts of the three levels are absent. Both the Science Fiction/Space Opera – Space Wars (Space Trucking) and nearly all of the final Action Movie - Once There Was A Man Named Oscar''levels are absent from this version. On easy mode, the Game Boy version ends early and it ends on one of the three levels, making the game have an abrupt ending. On normal and hard mode, the Game Boy version continues after you beaten the first three levels and you go to ''Once There Was A Man Named Oscar and the final battle with Pinky and the Brain. The Warners' health meter is represented by hearts as opposed to faces showing their moods. Reception The Mega Drive/Genesis version received a 71% at Gamerankingshttp://www.gamerankings.com/genesis/586025-animaniacs/index.html, while the Game Boy version received a 62% at Gamerankings.http://www.gamerankings.com/gameboy/585612-animaniacs/index.html References External links *Sega Retro Category:Video games Category:Animaniacs Games Category:Animaniacs Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Sega